The present disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for measuring a dose, such as of a medication or other liquid, using a syringe.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Syringes are often used in the oral administration of liquid medications to the pediatric population. In particular, a syringe may be partly filled with a dose of a medication and the syringe may then be inserted into the mouth of the child. The dose may then be dispensed from the syringe into the mouth of the child, where it is swallowed. In this manner, a prescription or over-the-counter medication may be administered to a pediatric patient who might otherwise be difficult to treat.
Syringes for use in administering pediatric medications may be used with over-the-counter medications (where the syringe may be provided in the packaging with the medication) or with prescription medications (where a pharmacist, doctor, or other medical professional may provide the syringe). Parents or guardians commonly administer such oral medications to their children using pharmacist or manufacturer provided syringes. For many medications, the patient receives recurring doses of the medication until such time as the course of treatment is completed or the medication is otherwise no longer needed.
However, while a syringe is convenient for administering oral medications, it is possible for an incorrect dose to be administered using such a syringe. In particular, measurement errors are possible in which the incorrect amount of medication is loaded into the syringe. Such errors may arise due to carelessness, fatigue, difficulty in reading markings provided on the syringe, misunderstanding of the proper dosage (or lack of familiarity with the dosage units), and so forth. As a result the patient being treated may not receive the proper amount of medication.